


Hiraeth

by cuckooky



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cum Play, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Namjoon is kind of a dom, Orgy, Polyamory, Rating: M, Rimming, Rough Sex, general roughness, jungkook is sad and alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooky/pseuds/cuckooky
Summary: More than anything, Jungkook just wants to be loved.Alternatively, hiraeth: an intense feeling of longing for a home that never was.





	Hiraeth

When BTS debuted, Jungkook was young. So young. All he knew was that he was entering a new world, one that would effectively take away his childhood. His hyungs knew that too, and they were eager to help him and guide him. 

Jungkook was shy, so getting through to him, at first, was hard. There were days when the other members thought they would never know anything beyond that quiet exterior. But as days turned into weeks and weeks into months, he slowly but surely learned to trust them, and together they grew. 

The group grew in other ways too―without Jungkook. A year or two in such close quarters, and the progression of their relationship seemed only natural, really, beginning with Namjoon and Jin. They became fast friends, and after a few drinks and one dare, they found themselves lip-locked and desperate for more. Yoongi and Namjoon spent so much time cooped up in the studio together, so none of the members were really surprised when they came back, and without a word the three of them seemed to have agreed that this would be a thing. After Yoongi it came Jimin, then Hoseok and Taehyung. The six of them in one weird, but one happy relationship. 

One without Jungkook.

At first, the youngest thought it was simply because he wasn’t legal yet. That as he got older his hyungs would show him more of their love. That he’d become their baby. 

But Taehyung remained their baby. Doted on and cared for in the ways that Jungkook wanted. His eighteenth birthday came and went. Then his nineteenth. And they just kept coming. And he kept being alone.

So he presents himself as the Golden Maknae, as the world expects, but beyond that he’s confused and sad and afraid. 

Jungkook’s growling stomach wakes him up as the scent of Jin’s cooking wafts into the room. He rolls over, shaking the sleep off him as he puts on a shirt. Jungkook’s room is fairly large, and he wishes it weren’t so. It just feels so empty. He sighs, remembering that today is a new day, and he wants to have a good one. 

There is already a commotion going on in the kitchen when Jungkook steps out. The loud sound of laughter and banter ring in his ears, and despite everything he feels, he smiles, happy that his hyungs are having such a good time. 

“I did  _ not _ do that!” Jimin laughs in embarrassment, hiding himself behind Namjoon. 

“You totally did!” Taehyung shouts back. “And you liked it!”

The rest of the boys erupt in laughter. Jungkook has no idea what’s going on. 

“What are you guys talking about?” he asks, his soft voice barely making it over the deepness of Taehyung’s.

The laughter dies down a bit. “Oh, nothing,” Jin replies with a smile. “Just something Jimin did a while ago.”

“Three years ago, might I add,” Jimin chirped. 

“Still makes for a good story.”

“Please don’t ever tell that to people,” Jimin whines. 

“What if I do?” 

“What if I convince you otherwise?”

Taehyung lets out a low growl and grabs Jimin’s waist, pulling him close. “Is that a promise?” 

When Jimin buries his blushing face in Taehyung’s chest, the group again doubles over. Jungkook’s ears are ringing with Jin laughing right next to him. All he can do is awkwardly poke his food until they all settle down to eat. 

―

When Jungkook wakes up this time, it’s not to the smell of food or the light pouring in from the window; it’s to the sound of someone  _ moaning _ . Jungkook groans, smothering his pillow over his face in an effort to block the sound out. It doesn’t work very well. 

As Taehyung shouts,  _ “Namjoon!” _ , Jungkook suddenly regrets not making his presence known when he got back. They don’t normally do anything if they know Jungkook is there (which he can’t decide is better or worse), but Jungkook had told them he’d be working late in the studio tonight. He came back early, feeling tired and uninspired. He should’ve stayed. 

Now Jimin is whining, desperate for whoever’s touching him.  _ “P-Please, hyung,” _ he whimpers, and the sound goes straight to Jungkook’s crotch. 

_ “You want it, baby? You’re gonna have to beg.” _

_ “I want it, I want it so badly―fuck!” _

Jungkook curls in on himself, trying to ignore the screaming urge to touch himself, and trying more to ignore the sound of Jin fucking the life out of Yoongi. He’s also pretty sure Jimin is riding Hoseok right now, and he’s  _ this _ close to losing his mind. 

He does lose his mind―and his self control―when he hears Taehyung say,  _ “Fuck my mouth. Please. Hyung, choke me. I want your cock.”  _

He rolls on his back, reaching for his hard dick, imagining that it’s him that Taehyung’s so eager for. Him that Taehyung wants and needs.

“Fuck, Taehyungie,” he growls as he fucks his hand, “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

_ “Please!” _

Jungkook whines, his own fantasy spurred and clearer in his mind. Taehyung is choking on his dick while being fucked mercilessly from behind―it’s Hoseok in his head. Taehyung’s moans are muffled through the walls and Jungkook can’t help but lose it completely, white pleasure searing his body as he cums into his hand. 

His breathing slows down and he gradually comes back to earth, annoyed to hear his hyungs still going at it. He stands, making his way to the bathroom to clean himself off. He makes himself comfortable in the living room, thinking that a movie will be good to drown out the sound of...whatever is happening in there. 

He can hear them finish, can hear them begin their routine of after-care. Jin walks out with Namjoon, both a little startled by Jungkook’s presence. 

“Shit, Kook,” Namjoon says, hair tousled and cheeks flushed. “When did you get back?”

“Been back for a while,” Jungkook replies nonchalantly, never taking his eyes off the screen. 

“How long is ‘a while’?” asks Jin, but he doesn’t really need an answer to know that Jungkook heard everything. 

“Long enough,” he says simply, and that’s enough for both guilt and embarrassment to take hold on Namjoon and Jin.

“Shit, sorry, if we had known―”

“It’s fine.” He finally peels his eyes away from the TV to look at them. “Aren’t they waiting for you?” 

“Oh, um, right I guess―”

“Joonie?” comes Hoseok’s voice from the bedroom. 

“Yeah, yeah we’re coming!” Namjoon shouts back. He and Jin make their way into the kitchen, collecting water and a couple of snacks before retreating. 

Jungkook ignores them, ignores the uncomfortable settling of his heart in his stomach, ignores how cold he is despite being wrapped under two blankets. He falls asleep like that. Alone. 

―

“Jungkookie! Jungkook, wake up!” someone yells in his ear, violently shaking him awake. 

“What…” 

He sits up, suddenly very aware of the sharp pain in his neck. The couch is  _ not _ a good substitute for a bed. 

“We have dance practice. We’re gonna be late.” 

“Yeah, okay, I’m coming,” he replies, standing even as his eyes have yet to open. The group files out of the doors, Jin waiting for each of them before following them out. Well, all except Jungkook. He’s the last to leave, but he shakes it off. Jin didn’t mean anything by it. Today is a new day. Today will be a good day. 

At practice, Jungkook pours himself into the choreography, making sure not to miss a beat. His body moves without a second thought, doing exactly as he commands. His frustration is in the rhythm; his anger is in the steps; his pain is in the expression. Their choreographer even singles him out at the end of the session, impressed with his hard-work today. Hoseok praises him too, and he can’t help the pride that bubbles up inside him.

But when the session is finally over, Jungkook’s body is nearly  _ screaming _ at him. He overworked himself, he knows he did, but he got so engrossed in it that he didn’t even notice. Now he can barely hold himself up. He stumbles once, twice, but he smiles through it as if nothing’s wrong, grabbing himself a quick sip of water before getting right back to it. It goes unnoticed by everyone but Jimin. 

“Jungkookie?” he calls out from the table where everyone but him is resting. “Why don’t you take a break?” 

“No thanks, hyung,” he says in-between steps, concentrated on his reflection in the mirror. 

“C’mon, you’re gonna overwork yourself like that. You did fine today.” 

“Fine isn’t good enough,” he hisses, hitting the floor on the next beat a bit harder than he intends to. His shin complains in pain. He ignores it. 

“Yah, Jiminie is right, JK,” Hoseok pipes up, urging the youngest to rest. “You did really well. Just take five minutes. Grab a drink.” 

“Already did.” 

“Jungkoo―”

“I’m  _ fine! _ ” he snaps before falling at none other than the most inconvenient time. He groans, wincing when he tries to move his ankle. “Fuck,” he curses. He stands carefully, moving to stretch it out. He breathes heavily, doing his damndest to ignore the burning stares of his hyungs on his back. He can  _ feel _ the, “I told you so.” Can feel the knock to the back of his head before and, “Are you okay?” 

But it never comes. Just a couple of huffs and a water bottle from Jimin, and he’s dancing again, anguish and bitterness driving his movements. 

By the end of the night, it’s just him and Hoseok left. They said they would only stay a little longer, the two of them eager to get that one move  _ just right _ . It’s a moment in the choreography where the duo moves in time before locking together, and the rest of the group joins them, but Jungkook can’t seem to get the fifth count right. It’s always 1...2...3...4...5―and he messes up. He can’t tell if him or Hoseok is more frustrated right now. 

It’s a pretty basic move, anyway. Jungkook knows he shouldn’t be messing this up. He knows he’s better than this. He knows he could do this in his fucking sleep. And yet, he’s messed it up...again. 

“Aish, Jungkook,” Hoseok scolds, “What’s up with you today?”

“Sorry, hyung,” he mumbles before resetting. He messes up again. 

“You were doing so well with literally every other move earlier. What’s wrong with this one?” 

“I don’t know. Me, apparently.” 

“C’mon, let’s just get this down so we can go home.”

They start again. Jungkook messes up again. Hoseok sighs, moving over to his bag to check his phone and get some water. “Geez, I missed like thirty calls from them. They’re gonna kill me.” 

Jungkook checks his phone too. He has one text message from Taehyung:  _ Are you still with Hoseok?  _

He could fucking  _ scream _ . Without waiting, he turns the music back on and tries again. He nails it perfectly. 

At that moment, five men walk into the room, concern and exasperation etched on each of their faces, but Jungkook knows it’s not for him, and he wants to throw up. He’s not even sure if Hoseok saw him finish because now he’s getting smothered with hugs and peppered with kisses, and he just wishes he weren’t here. 

“Why are you guys working so late?” Yoongi chides, holding Hoseok tightly. “We should be asleep.” 

“We were just trying to finish that one move,” Hoseok explains.

“And did you?” 

“No.” 

Jungkook freezes.  _No, I did it! I did it!_

“Is Jungkook still having trouble?” 

“Yeah.” 

His heart is pounding, and he can’t feel his fingers. Everything feels so terribly  _ wrong _ and he doesn’t even know why. It’s stupid. This entire situation is stupid. Yeah, he couldn’t get it right, but it’s no big deal. He should just say something now. Say he got the move, but Hoseok missed it. Apologize for keeping him so late. Move to get water. Move to go home with them. Do  _ something _ . 

But he doesn’t, and they’re already moving. Yoongi is ushering Hoseok outside, his voice laced with worry even as Hoseok laughs. Jungkook can only stare, dumbfounded, as they walk away. Each of them, one by one, not bothering with him because they don’t need to be bothered by him. Jin stops right before the door, his head over shoulder, saying, “You coming?” before disappearing down the hall.

When he hears their laughter die away, something inside Jungkook breaks. He falls on the ground in a heap, a crumpled mess of heartache. He sobs, wanting nothing more than to scream. Scream for them. Tell them to come back. Tell them he loves them and he wants to be loved back. He wants to be held. Wants to be doted on. Wants to be checked on. Wants to be cuddled and kissed and pampered. He just doesn’t want to be alone. 

But he is, and no sound comes out. He cries until there are no more tears left in his body, and his body can’t feel a thing. He trudges back home, his eyes puffy and face a little blotchy, but other than that, he’s okay. It’s okay. He’s the last to leave, but he shakes it off. Jin didn’t mean anything by it. Tomorrow will be a new day. Tomorrow will be a good day. 

He comes home to a silent house, everyone already fast asleep. He peeks into each room quietly; Hoseok and Yoongi are curled up in Yoongi’s bed; the other four are all quite unceremoniously passed out together on Namjoon’s bed. Jungkook smiles, happy to see his hyungs sleeping so soundly. He goes to his own room and falls asleep, his own warmth to keep him company. 

―

Jungkook is the last to get up, but they have a free day and he got in late so it doesn’t really matter. He doesn’t notice it, but his eyes and face are still swollen since he fell asleep so quickly after crying. He simply ups and makes breakfast for himself, humming a slow song while completely oblivious to the several pairs of eyes that have now landed on him. 

“Kookie?” Taehyung says softly as Jungkook stuffs a slice of toast in his mouth. The younger looks up, adorably confused and embarrassed as he quickly tries to swallow his food. 

“Yeah?” He shifts awkwardly on his feet, not used to being the center of attention at home. All of a sudden he’s wishing he were back in the background. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Am I… Yeah? Why?” 

“You just, um, you know. You slept in so late and your face looks tired and kind of puffy. Have you been crying?” 

“Oh, that’s just my face,” he laughs, not really wanting to worry his hyungs. 

“Kook, if there’s something wrong, you know you can talk to us, right?” 

Jungkook falters. No, actually, he didn’t know that. “Yeah. Anyway, I’m gonna go for a walk or something. You know, since we have an off day.” 

“Want some company?” Jimin pipes up. 

“No, I’m good. I think I might go visit my brother.” 

“Oh, okay.”

And so Jungkook leaves, unaware of the distressed talk that erupts behind him. Everything is just starting to feel  _ wrong _ .

Jungkook doesn’t visit his brother. No, in fact, he meets with a real-estate agent about a nice apartment he saw an ad for. Later he visits with the company to talk about moving out. It’s a good idea, he thinks. They’ll have to live on their own soon anyway, and he won’t be in the way like this. Maybe he can finally get his mind off his members. Maybe he’ll even go on a date. 

And later that day Jungkook  _ does _ land a date. He talks up some cute ice-cream vendor and they agree to meet the next day for coffee. Even if it’s for a brief moment, Jungkook gets a glimpse of what it’d be like to live life like this―happily.

When Jungkook returns home, the other six men are cuddling in the living room while they watch a movie. All heads turn to the door.

“There you are!” Jin exclaims. “What took you so long?”

“I, uh―”

“Yah, you should at least tell us where you’re going! We called your brother and he said you didn’t visit him! Why did you lie?” 

“I… didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Jungkook answers, genuinely shocked by their concern. 

“Why would it not be a big deal? You didn’t answer anyone’s calls or texts either.” 

Jungkook looks down at his phone in his hand. Sure enough, there were several missed calls and texts. “Sorry… I guess I’m just not used to it. I didn’t realize.” 

“Used to what? We were worried about you,” says Jimin in an exasperated tone. 

“I’m not, uh, used to you guys worrying about me. I didn’t think anything of it. I’m sorry,” he says with a respectful bow. “It won’t happen again.” 

“Yah, why are you so formal? We just wanted to know where you were.” 

“I was fine. Just walking around the city.” 

“What were you doing that was so important you couldn't bother to pick up your phone?” Yoongi asks, rolling his eyes. 

“I had a couple of meetings and then I met up with a friend.” 

“Meetings?” asks a confused Taehyung. “We didn’t have any meetings today.” 

“No, I did. Just me.” 

“With who?” 

“Real-estate,” Jungkook says with a shrug, dropping his bag on the kitchen table. “And then the company.” 

“Why?” 

“What do you mean why?” 

“Are you moving out?” 

“I mean, yeah, eventually.” 

“Who’s your friend?” asks Jin, trying to mask the hurt in his voice.

“Some guy I met on the street. He was selling ice-cream and we started talking so I asked him out. We’re gonna get coffee tomorrow.” 

“O-Oh.” 

The room is suddenly uncomfortably silent and Hoseok looks like he might cry. Jimin keeps clenching and unclenching his fists, and Namjoon has a hand on his thigh to calm him. 

“I didn’t realize you wanted to leave,” Namjoon says calmly. 

Jungkook clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Don’t know why you would.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asks Jin, standing up in defense of his boyfriend. 

“Nothing. Sorry,” Jungkook says, regretting his momentary loss of temper. “I’ll just be in my room.” 

“Wait,” calls Hoseok, stopping him in his tracks. “Aren’t we going to talk about this?” 

“Talk about what?” 

“I―”

“It’s kind of sudden information to drop,” Yoongi says from his place on the armchair. His hair looks a little messed, like someone’s been running their fingers in it. That feelings gnaws again at Jungkook’s chest, and he really just wants to leave. This is probably the longest conversation he’s ever had with them. 

“I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal.” 

“Not that big of a deal?” Jimin replies, voice cracking. “You can’t just fucking  _ leave _ and not expect it to be a big deal!” 

“What’s the fucking problem?” Jungkook says, his voice growing louder as his emotions bubble to the surface. 

“Kookie, we just want to talk it out is all,” Jin says sweetly, trying to deescalate the situation. 

“Talk what out? There’s literally nothing to talk out!” 

“So the fact that you just want to leave without telling us and the fact that you apparently have a boyfriend now are just things that we don’t get to know?” 

“Why do you give a fuck where I live?” Jungkook sneers. “And I’m going on one date! So what?” 

“So what?” pipes up Namjoon, who so far had been terribly harmonious. “Why are you acting like we don’t care about you?” 

For a second, everything stops, and Jungkook can feel everything in his chest.  _ Why are you acting like we don’t care about you? _ And then he starts to laugh. Everything that’s been building inside of him just erupts in laughter, simply because he doesn’t know what to do with himself at this point.

“Since when,” he says between breaths, “do you care about me?” 

Jimin physically reels, and Taehyung can only look at him with the widest eyes. Namjoon looks like he’s been slapped.

“Kook, we’ve… we’ve always cared about you.”

“Yeah, well, you sure have got one hell of a way of showing it.” 

A few tears fall down Jimin’s face. “Do you… Do we… You really think we don’t care about you?” 

“Maybe. But not in the way you care about each other. You don’t  _ love _ me. Aish, it’ll be easier when I move out anyway. No more sneaking around. You guys can all fuck each other on the fucking kitchen table without question!” 

“Jungkook!” Hoseok yells.

“What?” 

“How can you even  _ say _ that? Do you fucking hear yourself?” 

“Do you hear  _ yourself _ ?” Jungkook shouts back. “You guys don’t even fucking notice me unless it’s just us, one on one. Or apparently when I go missing for a day. Hell, even then that’s iffy.” 

“What the fuck has gotten into you? We pay attention to you! Or is the only way for us to show our affection to suck your dick?” 

“Are you kidding me?  _ Are you kidding me? _ ” 

“I’m not hearing a defense!” Jin says.

“I fucking… God! You want a  _ defense _ ? You want  _ evidence _ ? You’ve all been ignoring me for so many fucking years you don’t even know who I am! I don’t even have to go back more than twenty-four fucking hours for  _ evidence _ . You think I’m not so fucking angry all the time? Angry that you all love each other more than me? That I got the unfortunate pleasure of being around people who don’t want me around? Why do you think I danced so well yesterday, huh? Or the day before that? Or the day before  _ that _ ? It’s always easier to dance when you’ve got emotions to dance with. Yeah, maybe I fucking overworked myself during rehearsals yesterday, but at least it gave me something else to focus on other than the sound of Taehyung choking on someone’s dick!” 

“Jungkook―”

“And I’m not even fucking finished! I stay and practice because,  _ god _ , despite  _ everything _ I can’t  _ stand _ the idea of letting any one of you down, so Hoseok agrees to work with me until the ungodly hours of the night and you all are worried about  _ him _ . Nobody gives a shit about me! You all left and I fucking  _ cried _ . I sobbed. I sobbed like a kid because I constantly feel so alone. Right in the middle of the fucking studio. But none of you would know that because you already fucking  _ left _ .  _ Because you don’t care _ . I get home alone. Is anybody waiting for me? No. I go to sleep alone. Every minute of every day I’m  _ alone _ . And you’re all too in love with each other to even notice it. So yeah, sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I want to move out because I swear to god I’m going to lose what’s left of my mind if I keep living like this.” 

And with that, Jungkook takes a deep breath, and then it all comes out. Everything. He can’t control it. His entire body is shaking, his mind is numb, and all he knows is that he’s  _ sobbing right in the middle of the fucking floor but nobody cares _ . Nobody moves.

Hoseok feels sick to his stomach, and one look at the others says they feel the same. How could they let this happen? How could they have been so fucking blind? How could they have let Jungkook live feeling so unloved and so lonely? And why, after this big confession, were they still letting him feel that way?

Jungkook finally heaves a breath. He’s still shaking, but he’s not crying anymore. Without a word, he picks himself up, makes his way to his room, and shuts the door. The house remains quiet as he buries himself under his blankets . He’s cuddling his pillow, and though his chest hurts and his eyes sting, he feels relieved. At least he doesn’t have to walk around carrying that weight anymore. Somehow, he’s able to fall asleep.

―

Outside his room, everything has gone to hell. Jin’s trying to keep himself together for the sake of everyone else, but he’s damn near this close to breaking alongside everyone else. His mind is still reeling, and his body can’t seem to catch a good breath. Everything that Jungkook said is just echoing back and forth in his mind, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

“I can’t believe―” Jimin sobs into his hands while Yoongi rubs comforting circles on his back. “We’re so  _ stupid _ .” 

“We should’ve tried harder,” Namjoon says, his eyes glazed over as he stares at the ceiling. “Of course he would feel ignored. Who wouldn’t?”

“Can we… Do you think we can still make it up to him? Prove to him that we love him just as much?”

“Do you think he’d even accept it at this point?” 

“I wanna at least try.”

“We should wait until he wakes up.”

“What if he’s awake right now and just sitting in bed? I wanna go.” 

“Tae―”

“You can’t stop me, hyung.” 

Jin nods. “I’ll cook dinner.” 

Taehyung makes his way to Jungkook’s room, rapping lightly on the door before entering. It’s dark, and he can just barely make out Jungkook’s form on his bed. “Jungkook,” he whispers, crawling under the blankets.Taehyung knows him too well, and he knows he’s definitely feigning sleep. 

Jungkook doesn’t move, hell, he barely breathes, but he’d be lying if he said Taehyung’s warmth wasn’t welcome. Taehyung wraps an arm around Jungkook and pulls him close, snuggling his face into his neck. “I’m sorry,” he says, his breath hot on Jungkook’s skin. “I should’ve known better.” He gently, very gently, presses a kiss to the back of his neck. “Please talk to me.” 

The youngest breathes softly before saying, “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay,” Taehyung replies, holding Jungkook tighter, if possible. “You should know how important you are to me.” He plants a firmer kiss on the back of his neck before moving up a bit and kissing his cheek. 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jungkook says through a breathy laugh. “You don’t have to make me feel better.”

“Shut up,” the older replies, rolling the younger on his back so he could see him better. Jungkook stares up at him, giving him a weak smile. “You’re so handsome Jungkookie.” He hovers over him, eyes flickering to his lips. “Can I kiss you?” Even in the dark, Taehyung can see the younger’s blush.

“Y-You don’t have to do that, hyung. I’m fine, really.” 

“Please? I want to.”  

“Okay.” 

Taehyung gives him his signature boxy smile before descending on the younger boy, his lips landing on him softly. Jungkook is timid, but when Taehyung puts his hand in his hair, he’s more eager to accept the kiss. Jungkook lets out a soft, barely audible moan, making Taehyung laugh lightly. He nips the younger’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“Jin’s making dinner,” he says softly, stroking his hair. “Do you want to come?” 

Jungkook bites his lip and nods. “Okay.”  

Taehyung maneuvers off of him and holds out his hand. Jungkook takes it shyly, clinging to his arm, unsure exactly how to act in this new territory. “C’mon, baby,” the older says. “You’ll be fine.” 

“Stay with me?” 

“Of course.” 

Taehyung leads Jungkook out of his room and down the hall where the other five men have put up the best presentation of their life. The table is set for all seven of them, candles alight on the table. Again, Jungkook blushes, knowing it’s all for him. “You seriously… You don’t have to do this,” he whispers. “I’m sorry for my outburst earlier.” 

Hoseok approaches him, gently taking him from Taehyung’s arms. “We deserved it. And you deserve this. And more.” 

“We’re gonna make it up to you.”

“We promise.” 

Hoseok kisses his hand and leads him to a place at the head of the table. Jungkook hesitates, saying, “Joon-hyung normally sits here,” but his protests are quickly silenced. 

“Just enjoy the food, baby,” he says, and Jungkook is blushing again.

―

At the end of the meal, Jungkook is smiling from ear to ear, his body vibrating with excitement from all the compliments he’s been receiving. He’s never gotten so much affection from them at once. He wants to feel like this all the time. 

“Kookie, you wanna watch a movie?” Jin asks after he’s cleaned up. Jungkook agrees eagerly. 

They let Jungkook choose the movie, and of course he picks a thriller, and that’s mostly just for kicks. Jimin ends up in his lap while Hoseok is desperately clinging to Yoongi. When the movie is finished, Jungkook is laughing his ass off, not feeling even a little bit bad for his hyungs.

Jin rolls his eyes, moving and making his way towards Jungkook. “Brat,” he says as he picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder and giving his ass a good slap. 

“I am not!” Jungkook shouts defensively, squirming on his hyung’s shoulder knowing full well he wasn't going anywhere. The other members trail after the oldest, following them into Jin’s room―the largest room. Jin basically tosses Jungkook onto the bed, and he lands with a slight bounce. 

“You are. You’re asking to be punished.”

“For what?”

“How about for your little outburst earlier, hm? Stormed off and everything. That’s not very nice,” he says as he grabs Jungkook’s thighs and pulls him close. “And then you go and kiss Taehyung but not the rest of us.” 

“He did what? Taehyung, get over here right now,” Namjoon commands. Taehyung obeys, soon finding himself seated next to Jungkook. “Show us what you did.” 

“We just kissed,” Taehyung says. 

“Show us.” 

Taehyung shrugs, looking at Jungkook for permission. Jungkook takes the initiative this time, reaching out for the older boy with little hesitation. Their lips meet with electricity, pent up emotions finally boiling over. Taehyung gets a bit more aggressive, pulling at Jungkook’s shirt to get him  _ closer, closer _ until―

“Stop.” 

The two of them ignore it, desperate to feel each other. 

“I said  _ stop _ .” Taehyung breaks away, breathing heavily, pouting at his elder. “Don’t give me that look.” 

“Namjoonie-hyung,” says Jimin, “Can I get a turn with him?” 

“Mm, I guess. You can take his clothes off for him. Is that okay, Kookie?” 

Jungkook nods, swallowing thickly. He can’t believe this is actually happening. Makes him wish he had yelled at his hyungs sooner. 

Jimin straddles Jungkook, smiling sweetly at him before kissing him hungrily. Jungkook’s mouth feels dry, but he never wants it to stop. Slowly, too slowly, Jimin works his way down, taking Jungkook’s shirt off first, the rest to follow. Soon enough he’s sitting there, naked, untouched, and painfully hard. Not to mention embarrassed at the fact that he’s the only one in here without clothes on. 

“Aw, baby, are you embarrassed?” asks Hoseok, a hand reaching out to gently stroke his thick cock. 

“No,” he replies, even though he’s trying to hide his face. 

“You’re so cute,” he laughs. “Relax. I’m gonna make you feel good.” 

Hoseok situates himself comfortably in front of Jungkook before engulfing his member with his mouth. Jungkook keens, never having felt so good before in his entire fucking life. His hands grab the sheets beneath him, twisting them beneath his fingers in a poor attempt to keep his head on his shoulders. Yoongi can’t help but smile and sit behind him, propping him up on his chest. 

“So cute,” he mutters as he leaves soft kisses down the maknae’s neck. 

“Y-Yoongi… hyung!” he shouts, hand reaching out the grab the elder’s thigh as Hoseok’s mouth works its magic on his dick. “Fuck…” he whines, and Yoongi loves the sound.

In fact, they all do. Taehyung is heavily making out with Namjoon, grinding into his leg in an effort to get some relief. Namjoon is rough with him, just the way Taehyung likes it, and he’s tossing him onto the bed beside Jungkook. Taehyung can’t tell if he’s getting off on the way Namjoon’s taking over or the pretty sounds that are falling from Jungkook’s mouth. 

Jungkook whimpers, one hand reaching to grab for Hoseok. “Hyung… hyung I’m gonna―”

“It’s okay, baby. Let go,” Yoongi says from his place behind Jungkook, and the youngest holds him tightly, cumming right into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok doesn’t stop sucking even for a second, swallowing his cum and leaving Jungkook breathless. His head is spinning as he collapses on Yoongi, and though he thinks he’s done for the night, he can feel his dick twitch in interest when he sees Jimin sucking Jin’s cock. 

It also helps that Taehyung is riding Namjoon like he was born for it. “N-Namjoon,” he whines. “I’m cumming… Fuck, fuck I’m cumming!” 

Jungkook watches with rapt attention as Taehyung cums all over himself an Namjoon, and he groans as his dick gets hard again. 

“Like watching Taehyung get fucked, baby?” Hoseok asks with a knowing smirk. Jungkook covers his face, ashamed at getting caught. Hoseok can only laugh as he moves to give the younger a heavy kiss, and if Jungkook weren’t so high on the atmosphere right now, he might think twice about tasting himself on Hoseok’s tongue. 

Jin suddenly appears beside Jungkook, planting soft kisses across his bare abdomen. “Baby, why don’t you be a good boy and take care of Yoongi? He’s been holding you all night.” 

“O-Okay, hyung,” Jungkook says, rolling over on his hands and knees. Yoongi gives him a quick peck before unzipping his pants, exposing his hard member to the maknae. Without a second thought, Jungkook takes him in his mouth. What he lacks in skill he makes up for in enthusiasm, bobbing on Yoongi’s cock with vigor. 

“Fuck,” Yoongi moans quietly. “You’re such a good boy.” 

Jungkook comes up for air briefly, saying, “I’ll be a good boy for you hyung,” before diving right back down again. Yoongi can only groan in response, his hands tangled in the younger’s hair as he gets the suck of his life. 

Jin comes up behind Jungkook, careful not to scare him, massaging his ass. Jungkook can feel him leaving kisses along the skin as he makes his way towards the center. His tongue reaches its destination, causing Jungkook to yelp in surprise, momentarily slipping off Yoongi’s dick. But he learns to relax into the feeling, and he takes pleasure in it as Jin slowly fucks his ass with his tongue. 

And then Jin inserts a finger. Jungkook gasps, nearly falling over in the newfound pleasure. His rests his forehead on Yoongi’s thigh, unsure of what to do with himself. “You can do it, baby,” Yoongi says, urging him to finish what he started. 

Jungkook can only whine at him before taking him back in his mouth. He matches his pace with Jin’s, so when Jin slows down, he slows down, and when Jin speeds up, he speeds up. Yoongi twitches in his mouth, the tightening grip on his hair indicating that he’s close to cumming. Jungkook is still trying to decide whether or not he wants it in his mouth when Yoongi’s cumming anyway, and Jungkook takes it upon himself to swallow everything that the older gives. Yoongi falls backwards, staring at the ceiling in fucked out bliss. 

“Mm, we should’ve done that sooner.” 

Jungkook falls forward on his forearms, completely focusing on the feeling of Jin behind him now. He looks around him; watches Yoongi and Taehyung kiss passionately; watches Hoseok rail into Jimin while stuffed full of Namjoon’s cock, and his sense are so overwhelmed, especially when he feels the first dollop of cold lube on his ass. 

He shakes, nearly falling over if it weren’t for Jin’s hands supporting him. “Don’t worry, baby boy, you’re doing so well.” 

Jungkook whines, clinging to the sheets in desperation. He can hear the rising octaves of Hoseok’s voice as he gets closer to his high, and he’s suddenly hyperaware of how ridiculously untouched he is. Namjoon seems to notice this, leaving Hoseok and Jimin to place himself in front of Jungkook, rubbing soothing circles on his cheek. 

“Hi, baby. How are you doing?” 

“I’m― hyung!” he gasps. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Jin says. “I’m just prepping you.” 

“I-It… It feels good,” he cries. 

“I know, baby. And it’s gonna feel better.”

“Please fuck me, hyung,” Jungkook whimpers desperately. 

“Don’t worry, baby, we’re gonna take it slow.” 

“No― _ no _ . I-I can’t,” he cries, grabbing at Namjoon urgently. 

“Ssh, baby,” Namjoon says. “Jin-hyung will take care of you.” 

When Jungkook feels the tip of Jin’s dick at his entrance, he doubles over, supporting himself on Namjoon. He kisses Jungkook’s back as he pushes himself inside, ever so slowly.

Jungkook’s going to lose his mind. 

Jin stays there for a minute or two, letting Jungkook adjust before he gives him the go-ahead. Jin starts at a steady pace, not looking to rip the maknae in half so soon, but Jungkook wants it. He needs it. 

“Hyung, hyung fuck me harder, please.” 

“Baby―”

“ _ Please _ !” he begs, rocking back on Jin’s dick to feel more of him. “I’m fine, I promise. I need you so bad.” 

Jin nods, slowly but surely picking up his pace until the sound of skin-on-skin is echoing throughout the entire room. Jungkook feels completely and totally blissed out. Namjoon loves the sight, and he jerks himself off to it, getting off on Jungkook cries and moans and cute little whimpers. 

Jin’s brows are furrowed in concentration as he fucks into the youngest; he can’t think of how long he’s been dreaming of this. And now he finally has it. The sweet boy who he knew wasn’t as sweet as they thought. And he feels  _ so _ fucking good. Jin looks up, seeing his other lover moaning louder and louder as he jacks off to the sight of him and Jungkook. 

“Fuck, Jungkookie, shit I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum on me, hyung,” Jungkook says, and Jin swears he might cum from that request alone. 

Namjoon does, cumming fully all over Jungkook’s face and shoulders, painting his pretty skin white. Jungkook collects some in his hand and brings it down to his own dick, stroking himself to the pace of Jin. 

“Shit, Jungkook,” Jimin says from his place on the bed, “are you really using hyung’s cum to get off?” 

Jungkook’s face turns red and he whines, hiding himself in the sheets, but definitely not stopping. Jin leans over him, fucking into him harder as he gets closer. 

“I’m getting close, Kookie,” Jin groans.

“M-Me too,” the maknae whimpers. “I-I’m gonna cum, hyung.”

“Be a good boy and cum for me, yeah?” 

Jimin crawls over in front of Jungkook, cupping his face in his hands. “You still have cum on you, Jungkookie.” Without another word, he kisses Jungkook’s face, licking off Namjoon’s cum before locking him in a heavy kiss. It’s all too much for Jungkook, and his hand stills on himself as he cums hard, nearly crying into Jimin’s mouth as he succumbs to the pleasure. 

He doesn’t even notice Jin has cum until he’s pulling out of him, and he’s whining with how empty he feels. He topples onto the bed in complete exhaustion, having been utterly spent. He doesn’t even care that his and at least two other people’s cum are drying to him now. He just wants to sleep.

They don’t allow that, though, carefully rolling him over and cleaning him up before dressing him in the biggest, comfiest hoodie they could find. Jungkook finds himself cuddled in-between Taehyung and Jin, sleep gently taking over his body. 

“Hey, Jungkook?” Yoongi speaks up from the end of the bed. 

“Mm?” 

“You know we love you, right?” 

“Yeah, hyung,” he whispers sleepily. “I know.” 

  
  



End file.
